general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Cain and Elizabeth Webber
http://soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/aiden.php ... House number 12. Port Charles, New York (Elizabeth) | parents = Alan Quartermaine Susan Moore (Drew's parents; deceased) Betsy Frank (Drew's illegal adoptive mother) Monica Quartermaine (Drew's adoptive mother) Jeff and Carolyn Webber (Elizabeth's parents) | siblings = Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Dawn Winthrop Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Jason Morgan (identical twin) Franco Baldwin (illegal adoptive) (Drew's siblings) Steve Webber Sarah Webber Hayden Barnes (Elizabeth's siblings) | children = Oscar Nero (Drew's son; born 2002; died 2019) Cameron Webber (Elizabeth's son; born 2004; revised to 2003) Jake Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2007) Aiden Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2010) Scout Cain (Drew's daughter; born 2017) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Drew Cain and Nurse Elizabeth Webber are fictional characters and a former couple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting and music Rumors of Miller's casting on "GH" started to surface in June of 2014, when TV Guide's Michael Logan tweeted about the possibility.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/billy-miller-joining-gh/ On September 2, 2014, after months of speculation, executive producer Frank Valentini announced on Twitter that three-time Daytime Emmy award-winning actor Billy Miller, formerly known for his roles on as (2007-08) and as (2008-14), would join the cast as Jason.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/billy-miller-joins-gh/ Miller debuted on October 1, 2014,http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/billy-miller-makes-gh-debut/ which also coincided with the eleven year anniversary of Monaco's first appearance on the soap as Sam. In 2010 and 2013, Miller brought home two Daytime Emmy's for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series and one in 2014 for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series, all for his work on The Young and the Restless as Billy Abbott. Actor Steve Burton returned to "GH" on September 19, 2017, as Jason Morgan and Miller was revealed to be portraying his twin. Actress Rebecca Herbst originally auditioned for the role of Sarah Webber. Although she did not get the part, General Hospital created the role of Sarah's sister Elizabeth for Herbst to play, and she debuted on August 1, 1997. In 1999, the role earned Herbst the Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Younger Lead Actress, as well as an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Younger Actress in 1999 and a nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 2007. When the couple made love in 2015, the song "All Comes Down to You" by Tyler Blackburn was played for them. Background Drew is the son of the late Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his mistress, the late, Susan Moore and the illegal adoptive son of Betsy Frank. He is a member of the prestigious Quartermaine family. Elizabeth is the daughter of Dr. Jeff Webber and his wife, Carolynhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxtqXtIP9Y ... Mentioned at minute 5:06. Webber. She is also the granddaughter of one of the shows original characters, the late, Dr. Steve Hardy. She is a member of the Webber family. In 2014, "Jason" returned with amnesia as "Jake Doe" and he and Elizabeth felt an immediate connection but they didn't know why. In early 2015, they tried to start a relationship but when a con woman named, Hayden Barnes showed up pretending to be his wife (under the orders of Elizabeth's ex-husband, Ric Lansing, who wanted her back) they had to end their relationship. At the 2015 Nurses Ball, Elizabeth found out about what Ric did and ended things with him. Then she decided that she wanted to be with Jake but Nikolas told her that Jake Doe was "really" Jason Morgan so she didn't invest in a future with him. After she found out, she went up on stage and had every intention of telling everyone that Jason was alive but decided against as she wanted "Jason" to herself. It was also revealed that after 4 years "their" son, Jake was alive. They started a relationship in May 2015, when they made love again and in August 2015, they became engaged. "Jason" proposed to Elizabeth out of the blue on August 10-11, 2015, but Elizabeth didn’t answer as she had an attack of conscious but after talking to Sam, who encouraged her to accept the proposal, and after trying to tell Sam the truth with no avail, she accepts his proposal. "Jason" proposes to Elizabeth again on August 14-17, but this time with a ring and of course she says yes. They then set their wedding date for November 6, 2015. On the day of their wedding, Jake finds out from Carly that he's "really" Jason. He then heads to the church to tell everyone and when Elizabeth finds out, she acts surprised. The truth about Elizabeth knowing who he was before he did came out on December 9-10 2015, when Elizabeth is cornered by "Jason", she finally admits the truth and "Jason" is furious and effectively ends their relationship/engagement. Elizabeth finally takes her ring off on December 22. In September 2017, a man with Jason's old face returns to town. On December 1, it was revealed that the man everyone thought was Jason, was actually his twin brother, Drew. Storylines |-|2014-16= In October 2014, a man "(Jason)" was brought into the ER after being hit by a car and was treated by Elizabeth. He had multiple surgeries and amnesia. He took on the name of Jake Doe and Elizabeth and Jake took a liking to each other and developed a relationship. But Ric made it so they couldn't be together by hiring someone (Hayden) to be his wife. The truth about Hayden came out at the Nurses Ball but at the same time Nikolas told Liz that Jake was really Jason, therefore realizing why they have a connection and why he remembered the name Jake. Even though she knows who he really is, she has decided to keep him in the dark about his true identity, so she can have a chance to be happy with him and she also claimed to love him as well even though she was keeping him from everyone he love and who loved him. She had wanted him for years and finally figured out a way to get him even if it was based on a lie. They eventually started a real relationship and he ended up proposing and after some hesitation she happily accepts. On the day of their wedding, the truth came out and the wedding is called off but Elizabeth kept her part a secret and continued to ask Jason to go through with the wedding even though he's married to Sam. Jason ends up going home with Elizabeth as he is still in love with her and eventually agrees to divorce Sam and marry her. Eventually, Sam figures out that Elizabeth knew the truth before everyone else did and confronts Elizabeth who continues to lie and lets Jason defend her to Sam and then throw Sam out. Soon after, Jason starts to suspect something was off, so he goes to Sam and she tells him that she suspects Elizabeth and although he didn't believe Sam, he confronts Liz anyways and she continues lie and dodge the question but she finally crumbles and admits the truth. Jason is furious while Liz continues to make excuses. He also brings up the fact that she was keeping him from his wife and kid. He also talks about how Jake knew somehow and how he's their son and he was confused about whether or not Jason was his father and Liz just let it go on. Liz tells him that she knew she would lose him to Sam if he knew the truth but he tells her that didn't happen and he has done nothing for Sam since he found out. He also says that she should have trusted him and that she doesn't love. Jason tells her that admitting everything now is too late. Jason ends up walking out on her, saying that he did love her but she broke his heart, effectively ending their relationship/engagement. The next day, Jason goes back to Elizabeth's and moves out. Jason and Elizabeth run into each other at the Nutcracker gala, where she makes a drunken fool of herself. After Nikolas falls over the Metro Court balcony during a fight with Jason (he was arrested), Elizabeth visits Jason in the ER and tells him that she believes in him and then hugs him while he's handcuffed. After being released, Jason visits Elizabeth and the boys on Christmas and gives them presents. He then explains to them that they have the best mom in the world but he won't be living with them. Jason and Elizabeth continue to be each others orbit due to Jake. Weeks later issues about Jake come up. Jake claims to see a man in the window on New Years Eve and then claims that someone smashed a family picture. These incidences keep happening and Jake and Elizabeth eventually move to the Metro Court but they move back home soon after. Days later, Jason sees a drawing of what looks like a dead Sam and is alarmed. Jason brings his concerns to Elizabeth and they are stopped by Franco, who shows them the pictures Jake has drawn in therapy. Jason puts two and two together and figures out that all of the incidences were caused by Jake, in effort to reunite his parents. They then talk to Jake's therapist, who says she will see him tomorrow. Jason and Elizabeth return to Liz's house to find Jake missing. They go looking for him and later on Jake is hit by a car after to running away because of what he thought he did to Sam. In the hospital it is revealed that Jake's prognosis is better then it was last time. Elizabeth blames herself and talks to Monica and Jason talks to Carly. When Jake wakes up he tries to tell his parents about Sam but they tell him to rest. Jake is then wheeled into surgery to treat his internal bleeding and it was a success even though there was a complication (another bleeder). When Jason brings Sam into the hospital after an explosion at Elizabeth's house, Elizabeth finally realizes that the connection between Jason and Sam will never go away and she has finally started to let go of Jason. Weeks later, Elizabeth and Jason take Jake to Shriners to help with his recovery and that is also where she and Jason start to heal their friendship. In September, after Jason and Sam's wedding, he gets a call from Franco that Elizabeth is in the hospital after being pushed down the stairs. Eventually Elizabeth recovers and goes home (only because the hospital was shut down) and gets a visit from Jason who has Jake. In October, Jason shows up at Elizabeth's after Morgan's death and Jake is very happy to see him. On Halloween 2016, Jake is seen at the Metro Court with his mom, dad and Franco dressed as a ninja. Later on, his dad takes him to see his grandma Monica. |-|2017-18= Proposal videos Drew proposed to Elizabeth out of the blue on August 10-11, 2015, but Elizabeth didn’t answer as she had an attack of conscious but after talking to Sam, who encouraged her to accept the proposal, and after trying to tell Sam the truth with no avail, she accepts his proposal. Drew proposes to Elizabeth again on August 14-17, but this time with a ring and of course she says yes. LiasonBMRH-1.png|Drew and Elizabeth Liason925-3.png|Elizabeth unknowingly reunites with Jason Liason925-1.png|Elizabeth tries to save Jason Liason101.png|Elizabeth watches over Jason (Miller) Jasonwakesup106.png|Jason wakes up but doesn't remember anything Jake107.png|Elizabeth tells Jason about Jake Liasonnicetomeyou.png|"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth...Nice to meet you, Jake" Liason1010.png|Jason and Elizabeth talk Liason1013.png|Elizabeth tells Jason about Lucky Liason1014.png Liason4.png Liasondrawing.png Liasonontooftheworld.png|On top of the world Liasontalk11-10.png Liasonalmostkiss.png|Almost kiss under the mistletoe LiasonFirstkiss.png|"First kiss" LiasonLakefirstdate.png|First date Liasonhaydenarrives.png|Hayden arrives; H: "His wife." LiasontalkingaboutHayden.png|Talking about Hayden Liasonbreakup-15.png|Break up kiss LiasonNursesBall.png|Nurses Ball run in Liasongoeshometogether.png| Liasondate.png|After Nurses Ball date Liasonkissing15.png|Kissing Liasonsex.png|Having sex Liasoncuddle57.png|Cuddles Notbreakingup.png|Kissing after Liz refuses to let him end their relationship AidenLizJason4th.png|Jason, Elizabeth and Aiden watch the fireworks JakesonLizIloveyou.png|'I love yous' LiasonJ.png|Jason, Elizabeth and their son, Jake Jasonproposes2015.png|Jason proposes to Liz after she forgives him for lying Lizsaysyes15.png|Liz says yes kiss JakeDannyJaSamLiason.png|Liason and their son, Jake with Sam and Danny Jaseproposesagain.png|Jason proposes again with a ring JakesonLizJakeyes.png|Jake watches as his parents get engaged (again) Liasonring.png|Jake puts the ring on Liz's finger Liasonring15.png LiasonLizsaysyesagainkiss.png|Liz says yes again kiss Lakesetadate.png|Jason and Elizabeth set a wedding date~November 6th Lakedatekiss.png|Kissing after setting a date TalkingaboutSam.png|Talking about Sam at Kelly's Liasoncuddle1022.png|Cuddling LiasonJake2.png|Elizabeth walks in on little Jake telling big Jake that he's his real daddy Liasonmarriagelicenses.png|Going over marriage licenses Liasonadopting.png|Agreeing to adopt her boys LiasontalkingtoSamTrick.png|Talking to SamTrick Liasonkissingonbridge.png|Kissing on the bridge Liasondéjà_vu.png|Sense of déjà vu Liasontalk.png Liasonbeforewedding.png|Before the wedding Liasonreveal1.png|The reveal Liasondesperate.png|Elizabeth begs Jason to marry her Liasonbridge.png LiasonIstillLoveyou.png|I still love you Liasondesperateagain.png|Elizabeth begs Jason to marry her again Liasongohome.png|Kiss after they agree to go home together Liasonhome.png LiasonJakearrive25.png|Arriving at the Quartermaines Liasonhappy.png LiasonJakeneedshelp.png|Jake needs help Liasonhug1.png|Hugging LiasonJake25.png|Liason and their son, Jake LiasondivorceSam.png|Liz tells Jason to divorce Sam Liasonbyekiss.png|Bye kiss Liasonimlettingyougo.png|I'm letting you go (Liz takes the ring off) Liasoniloveyou.png|I love you Liasonringback.png|Putting the ring back on Liz's finger Liasongladyoustayedkiss.png|I'm glad you stayed kiss Liasongoodbyekiss1.png|Last kiss JasondefendsLiztoSam.png|Jason defends Liz to Sam Liasonlies.png|Elizabeth lies to Jason about why Sam was confronting her Liasondidyouknow.png|The confrontation: "Did you know?" Lizcontinuestolie.png|Liz continues to lie and dodge Jason's question Lizyesilied.png|"Yes. I lied" Liasonyoutrappedme.png|The fight: "You trapped me!" LiasonIwouldloseyoutoSam.png|"I would lose you to Sam" Liasonmarryme1.png|"You can still marry me" Liasonnotrustyoudontloveme.png|You didn't trust me/You don't love me LiasonIdidloveyou.png|"I did love you" Jason leaves JasonreturnstoLiz.png|Jason returns to Elizabeth... Liasonimmovingout.png|Only to tell her he's moving out Liasonyoujustneedtime.png|E:"You just need time" J:"What like 7 months" LiasonNutcrackergalarunin.png|Nutcracker gala run in Lizmakesafoolofherself.png|Elizabeth makes a drunken fool of herself Liztakesoffring2.png|Liz takes off her ring TalkingaboutNikolas.png|E: "I believe in you" Liasonforcedhug.png|Forced hug SpenceboysJizXmas.png|Jason and Elizabeth with the boys on Christmas TalkingaboutJakesscare.png|Talking about Jake's scare JasongrabsLizsarm.png|Jason grabs Elizabeth's wrist Jakecustody.png|Jason wants a custody agreement for Jake LiasonScrubswedding.png|Jason and Elizabeth run into each other at Scrubs wedding Liasonstaywithme.png|Jason wants Elizabeth and Jake to stay with him at the Metro Court (in a different room) LiasonJakeMetro.png|At the Metro Court with Jake GhJakelies.png|Jake lies about Sam LiasondontbelieveSam.png|Elizabeth tries to convince Jason that she isn't trying to scare her kids LiasontalkingtoJake.png|Jason and Elizabeth try to explain to Jake (again) that he (Jason) won't be living with them JasonLiztalkingaboutJake.png|Jason brings his concerns about Jake to Elizabeth LiasonFrancoconcerned.png|Franco brings his concerns about Jake to Jason and Elizabeth Jakedidallofthis2.png|Jason realizes that Jake was behind everything Jakeranaway.png|Finding out Jake ran away LiasontalktoJake.png|Liason with Jake in the hospital LiasonCamAN.jpg|Jason and Elizabeth with Cameron, Aiden and Nikolas LiasonJasondefendsLiz.png|Jason defends Elizabeth to Monica GHDannyvisitsJake.png|Jason and Elizabeth with Jake and Danny Liasonstarttoheal.png|Jason and Elizabeth start to heal Liasonbook.png|Jason and Elizabeth talk about Jake's book LiasonFranco.png|Hating on Franco/defending Franco LiasontalkingaboutJake&Franco.png|Talking about Jake and Franco Jakerents16-1.png|Jason and Elizabeth with their son, Jake LiasontalkaboutSamandFranco.png|Talking about Sam and Franco Jakerents16.png|With Jake--big news LiasontellingLizaboutengagement.png|Jason tells Elizabeth about his engagement to Sam; J: "You will always be a part of my family." LiasoncardfromJake.png|A card from Jake Liasonyoualmostdied.png|You almost died LiasonJake6.png|Jason and Elizabeth with Jake on Halloween LiasonJan2017.png|Elizabeth ignores Jason LiasonissuewithFrancoJan2017.png| Liason324.png|Jason arrives with Jake's baseball mitt LiasonlesstimewithF.png|Arguing: Jake should spend less time with Franco LiasonDr.AM.png|Meeting with Dr. Maddox JaSamLiztalk.png|Talking about Jake LiasonSJF.png|J: "There is a massive difference between Sam's role in Jake's life and Franco's." LiasonarrivingtogetJake.png|Arriving at Franco's studio to get Jake LiasonJake17.png|Liason and Jake LiasonateamforJake.png|A team for Jake LiasontalkingaboutJakesdrawing.png|Jake is afraid of Jason LiasontalktoJake1.png|Showing Jake some photos--afraid of Jason's old face LiasonJakesbday.png|0705: It's Jake's birthday LiasonJaSamFrizworktogetherforJake.png|Working together for Jake--the chimera JakeFrizJaSamNB.png|With Jake, Sam and Franco before the Nurses' Ball FrizJaSamLiasonJakechimera.png|Talking to Jake about the chimera LiasontalkingJakedown.png|Talking Jake down--stopping him from releasing the chimera LiasonLizproud.png|Liason: Elizabeth is proud of Jake LiasonJaseproud.png|Liason: Jason is proud of Jake LiasonFrancomovedin.png|Franco moved in LiasonJakepark.png| Liasonparkcheckkiss.png| Category:General Hospital couples Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family Category:Friends